Planetarium
by Riez Natsumi Khafiza
Summary: Depresi dan kenangan yang Hinata rasakan semakin membuat dadanya sesak. Depresi dari perang dunia shinobi keempat yang telah mengambil nyawa Naruto dan kenangannya bersama Naruto membuat keputusan Hinata semakin bulat./"Hinata, maukah kau... berjanji sesuatu... padaku?"/"Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku..."/Special for NHTD #4 year 2013


Seorang _shinobi_ dari klan Hyuuga yang berambut _indigo_ dan beriris _amethyst_, Hyuuga Hinata, sedang menatap langit malam dari jendela kamarnya. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya larut malam seperti ini. Tapi dengan menatap langit dan bulan purnama pertama setelah perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat, Hinata merasa sedikit tenang.

Hinata menutup matanya, mencoba merasakan angin malam yang berhembus pelan. Memorinya melanglang ke masa lalu, masa-masa kecilnya sebelum masuk akademi, masa saat di akademi, masa-masa saat dirinya masih _genin_, saat sudah menjadi _chuunin_, masa-masa saat melaksanakan misi, saat penyerangan pain, dan saat perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat.

Beberapa memori itu muncul di pikirannya. Dan memori yang paling menyakitkan adalah memori saat ia melihat seorang _shinobi_ yang dicintainya roboh di hadapannya. _Shinobi_ berambut _blonde_ dan beriris _sapphire_ bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Planetarium © Riez Natsumi Khafiza**

**Planetarium © Ikimono Gakari**

* * *

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan lembut tetap menemani Hinata yang masih termenung di jendelanya sambil bersenandung pelan. Ia melirik ke mejanya, terdapat sebuah buku _diary_ berwarna perpaduan _violet_ dan _orange_.

Ia membuka halaman dengan asal. Terbukalah halaman yang terdapat bunga _chysanthemum_ yang dikeringkan. Hinata masih ingat betul kapan pemuda berambut jabrik itu memberikan bunga yang melambangkan pertemanan itu padanya.

.

_Manten no yozora kara hagureta houkiboshi wo_

_Komet yang menjadi terpisah dari langit malam yang berbintang_

_Marude bokura no you da to kimi wa yasashiku waratta_

_Itu seperti kita, kau bilang, sambil tersenyum lembut_

_Wazuka na kibou no subete wo kagayaki ni kaetakute_

_Ingin menjadikan semua harapan kecil kita menjadi cahaya_

_Kenage na sono hikari ni bokura wa yume wo takushita_

_Kita percayakan mimpi kita kepada cahaya yang berani itu_

.

Hyuuga Hinata, 9 tahun, sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri di dekat dermaga kecil. Ia duduk di tanah yang berumput sambil memandangi senja. Ia mengapitkan kakinya dan memeluknya untuk menopang kepalanya. Rambutnya tertiup oleh angin yang berhembus pelan.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seseorang.

Hinata terkejut dan langsung berbalik. Terlihat seorang anak berambut pirang dengan tiga kumis di masing-masing pipinya sedang berdiri memandanginya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya.

"A-aku hanya sedang me-memandangi senja..." jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Anak berambut pirang itu pun duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Kau sering memandangi senja disini?" tanya anak pirang itu.

"T-tidak... baru kali ini..." jawab Hinata.

Anak pirang itu pun mengangguk-angguk.

"Pantas aku belum pernah melihatmu," ujarnya. "Aku juga suka menikmati senja disini,"

Anak berambut pirang itu pun menjatuhkan dirinya di rerumputan.

"Baru kali ini aku menikmati senja dengan orang lain," kata anak pirang itu. "Rasanya... menyenangkan..."

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Saat matahari hendak tenggelam, anak pirang tadi berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah matahari.

"Lihat! Mataharinya akan terbenam-_ttebayo_!" seru anak berambut pirang itu.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit agar ia bisa melihat matahari terbenam. Toh, memang itu tujuan Hinata kemari.

Hinata melirik ke arah anak berambut pirang tadi. Ia terlihat sedang mengambil sesuatu.

"Nah, ini untukmu," kata anak pirang itu sambil memberikan setangkai bunga. "Kakek hokage ketiga pernah bilang namanya itu..."

Anak berambut pirang itu menaruh tangannya di depan dagunya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir.

"_Chysanthemum_?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, iya! Itu dia!" jawab anak pirang itu sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Katanya, arti bunga ini adalah 'Kamu teman yang luar biasa',"

Anak pirang itu pun tersenyum seperti memamerkan giginya pada Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar perkataan itu dan melihat cengiran anak berambut pirang di sebelahnya itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Oya, dimana kau tinggal?" tanya anak pirang itu.

Hinata menunjuk arah kanan dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bertentangan, ya," ucap anak pirang itu. "Kalau aku tinggal di sebelah sana,"

Anak berambut pirang itu menunjuk ke arah kiri. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Hinata baru menyadari bahwa senja sudah lewat 15 menit yang lalu. Ia mengingat pesan ayahnya, sang ketua klan Hyuuga.

"_Jangan pulang lewat dari jam 7 malam!"_

Hinata tidak tenang. Ia harus segera pulang. Tapi ia tidak mau melewatkan momen bersama anak berambut pirang di sebelahnya ini.

"Lihat itu!" anak berambut pirang tadi langsung terduduk dan menunjuk sebuah cahaya yang bergerak di langit. "Sepertinya itu komet atau bintang jatuh!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, kometnya terbelah-_ttebayo_!" seru anak pirang itu. "Seperti kita yang akan berpisah setelah ini, ya!"

Wajah Hinata memerah saat melihat senyuman lembut anak berambut pirang itu.

"Ayo kita meminta harapan!" ajak anak pirang itu.

Hinata dan anak berambut pirang itu pun memejamkan matanya sambil berharap di dalam hatinya.

_Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan orang ini lagi, kami-sama..._ pinta Hinata dalam hatinya.

.

_Hitori ja nai to shitte kono te wa tsuyoku nareta_

_Tanganku semakin kuat saat aku sadar aku tidak sendirian_

_Ima wa mou kikoenai sono koe ni boku wa mata unazuite_

_Aku mengangguk sekali lagi pada suara yang sekarang tak terdengar_

.

"_Gatsuuga_!" seru Kiba sambil menyerang musuhnya.

"_Hijutsu: mushidama_," ujar Shino sambil mengarahkan serangga-serangganya ke arah musuh.

"_Mizu hari_!" seru Hinata sambil menyerang musuh dengan jarum-jarum air.

Namun, musuh berhasil menghindar dan menyerang Hinata dengan cepat. Lengan Hinata yang sebelah kiri terluka cukup parah. Saat itulah perkataan Naruto saat ujian _chuunin_ terngiang di kepalanya.

"Ganbatte_, Hinata!"_

_Itu benar... aku sudah berlatih selama ini untuk bisa sejajar dengan Naruto-kun... aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang!_ Tekad Hinata di dalam hatinya.

"_Byakugan_!" Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya. "_Shugohakke rokujuuyon sho_!"

.

_Kanashimi no yoru wo koete bokura wa aruki tsudzukeru_

_Aku tetap berjalan melewati langit malam yang menyedihkan_

_Negai wa omoi wa hateshinai sora wo yumemite shimau kara_

_Harapanku dan mimpi cinta langit yang tak berujung_

_Tatoe hitotoki dake demo kirameku koto ga dekitara_

_Jika mereka dapat bersinar, walau hanya sebentar_

_Kokoro wa hora ima koboreta hikari ni te wo nobasu yo_

_Hatiku, lihat, akan menggapai cahaya yang berjatuhan itu_

.

Hinata pun menutup buku hariannya dan meletakkannya di rak. Ia mengambil secarik surat dan kembali mendekati jendela. Sedih rasanya melewati malam sambil memikirkan orang yang dicintai telah pergi.

"Naruto-kun..." lirih Hinata.

Hinata melihat seberkas cahaya yang terlihat seperti jatuh di langit. Mungkin itu bintang jatuh. Hinata pun segera memejamkan matanya sambil berharap.

_Kami-sama, semoga Naruto-kun baik-baik saja disana..._ harap Hinata dalam hatinya.

Hinata berjalan ke lantai bawah dengan pelan-pelan. Setelah berhasil keluar, Hinata berjalan ke pinggir hutan, tempat pertamanya bertemu dengan Naruto. Saat dirinya masih kecil dan sedang di-_bully_ oleh beberapa anak, Naruto pun datang dan membela Hinata. Karena belum cukup kuat, Naruto mendapat beberapa pukulan dari anak-anak itu. Hinata yang belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih langsung dibawa pergi menjauh dari Naruto.

Ingatan itu masih melekat di otak Hinata. Hinata masih merasa bersalah sampai sekarang karena belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto atas kejadian itu.

Hinata pun membuka surat dari Naruto yang sudah berkali-kali dibacanya.

_7 Juli_

_Hinata,_

_Maaf karena aku hanya bisa meminta maaf lewat surat. Karena aku tahu, saat kau membaca surat ini aku pasti sudah mati. _

_Maaf aku baru menyadari perasaanmu kepadaku sekarang. Aku tidak mengira selama ini ada perempuan yang mengagumiku, menyukaiku, dan mencintaiku sejak lama (Selain ibuku, tentu). Selama ini aku hanya memperhatikan Sakura-chan tanpa mengetahui perasaanmu._

_Hei, dan apa kau tahu? Ibuku pernah berpesan padaku 'carilah perempuan sepertiku'. Aku kira mungkin perempuan sepertimu yang dimaksud ibuku. Pertamanya aku mengira Sakura-chan, karena sikap mereka sama. Tapi kemudian aku berpikir lagi, mungkin bukan itu yang Kaa-chan maksud. Mungkin perempuan sepertimu yang ia maksud, Hinata-chan._

_Jika aku bertemu Kaa-chan, aku akan berkata seperti ini: 'Aku punya sahabat yang selalu memukulku entah apa alasannya (hehe...). Sikapnya mirip sepertimu. Tapi aku juga tahu seorang perempuan yang pernah melindungiku sampai hendak mengorbankan nyawanya. Semangatnya mirip sepertimu. Dan mungkin perempuan yang kau maksud itu yang kedua, bukan, Kaa-chan?'_

_Yah, mungkin hanya itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan. Maaf kalau aku pernah menyakitimu... sekali lagi, maafkan aku... terima kasih sudah menyukaiku, mencintaiku sepenuh hati, melindungiku, dan mengorbankan dirimu demi aku, Hinata-chan..._

_I love you too, Hinata-chan..._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Hinata memegang erat selembar kertas surat itu sambil menitikkan air matanya yang sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Hinata tahu, ninja tak boleh menangis. Tapi jika seperti ini keadaannya, seorang Sasuke, Neji, Shino, ataupun Gaara pasti akan menangis juga. Beberapa orang pernah menyebutnya sudah gila. Tapi Hinata tidak memperdulikannya. Jika kau kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai dan kau tidak gila, artinya kau bukan manusia.

Hinata memetik setangkai rumput liar yang cukup panjang dan kuat, dan mengambil air dengan gelas plastik kecil yang ada disana. Ia memetik beberapa tangkai tanaman dan mengaduknya di air tadi, membuat air itu menjadi berwarna hitam. Hinata pun mencelupkan setangkai rumput liar tadi ke air hitam yang seperti tinta dan menuliskan beberapa kata di surat dari Naruto itu.

'_Arigatou_ sudah menyelamatkanku, Naruto-kun,'

Hinata pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandangi langit yang penuh dengan bintang dan bulan purnama. Daun-daun pohon Plum, pohon Maple, dan pohon Sakura beterbangan, seakan sedang berusaha menghibur Hinata yang termenung sendiri sambil memikirkan Naruto.

.

_Kimi ga kureta tegami wo mada suterarenai mama_

_Aku masih tidak bisa membuang surat yang kau berikan padaku_

_Nando mo yonda moji ni 'arigatou' to kakitashita_

_Aku menulis, "terima kasih" di bawah kata-kata yang kubaca berulang kali_

.

_**Duar!**_

Sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar dari tempat Juubi dan Madara itu membuat seluruh _shinobi_ harus menghalangi mukanya agar ledakan tadi tidak membuat muka mereka terluka. Saat ledakan berakhir, satu persatu _shinobi_ mulai memberanikan diri untuk melihat keadaan.

"Apa kita... berhasil...?" tanya Minato.

Saat asap-asap menghilang, tidak ada lagi Juubi ataupun Madara di hadapan mereka.

"Apa mereka... sudah lenyap...?" tanya Obito yang sudah berpihak pada aliansi.

"Kita... menang...?" tanya seorang _kunoichi_.

Setelah yakin tak ada tanda-tanda dari Juubi maupun Madara lagi, para aliansi _shinobi_ pun bersorak gembira atas kemenangan mereka.

"Kita menang!" seru seorang _shinobi_.

"Akhirnya perang ini selesai..." ujar Tobirama.

"Kita menang, Obito," ujar Kakashi sambil menyenggol Obito.

Obito melirik Kakashi sebentar. Ia pun kembali melihat Juubi dan Madara yang sudah tak berbekas lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, _Dekojin_... kita... berhasil..." ucap Ino sambil melirik sahabatnya di sebelah dan tersenyum.

"Haha... iya, Ino-buta..." sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Untunglah selesai juga," ujar Shikamaru. "Akhirnya sekarang aku bisa leluasa memandangi langit,"

"Ayo kita rayakan dengan makan BBQ!" seru Chouji.

"Guy-sensei~! Akhirnya kita menang...!" seru Lee sambil menangis.

"Kau sudah banyak berjuang, Lee! Kau hebat!" seru Guy sambil memeluk murid kesayangannya.

"Kita berhasil, Hinata, Shino!" seru Kiba girang.

"Guk! Guk!" seru Akamaru yang tak kalah girang dari pemiliknya.

Hinata tersenyum. Lega, senang, bahagia, sedih. Semua perasaan itu tercampur aduk di hati Hinata. Saat ingat akan Naruto, Hinata tersentak. Ia langsung melirik tempat Naruto bertarung dengan Madara. Namun, sang pahlawan itu tidak terlihat disana.

Syukurlah _chakra_-nya sudah lumayan terisi sekarang. Hinata pun mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Saat chakra-nya hampir habis, Hinata menemukan seorang _shinobi_ yang dicarinya sedang tergeletak lemas. Tempatnya lumayan jauh. Mungkin terlempar saat ledakan tadi.

Hinata segera menghampiri Naruto. _Chakra_ sang pemuda sudah hampir tak terlihat lagi. Hinata mencoba membangunkan Naruto dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya pelan.

"Naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata. "Naruto-kun... bangunlah..."

Naruto masih tetap tak sadarkan diri. Hinata yang mulai merasakan perasaan tak enak, mencoba membangunkan Naruto lagi. Ia juga mencoba menyembuhkan Naruto dengan jurus penyembuhannya.

"Naruto-kun, ayo bangun..." ujar Hinata. "Kita sudah... menang,"

Namun, Naruto masih tak membuka matanya. Hinata benar-benar sudah ketakutan sekarang. Ia pun terus berusaha membangunkan Naruto sambil mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata. "Naruto-kun, bangunlah!"

Naruto masih tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hinata pun menaruh kepala Naruto di pahanya dan terus mencoba menyembuhkan dan membangunkannya lagi.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. "Bangunlah, kumohon..."

Tapi, Naruto masih membeku di pangkuan Hinata. Matanya tak terbuka. Tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Hinata pun membelalakan matanya saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia pun memeluk tubuh sang pahlawan Konohagakure itu sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Naruto-kun...!" Hinata menahan teriakannya. "Tolong... bangunlah..."

Setetes demi setetes air mata Hinata jatuh ke wajah Naruto. Mengalir dari pipi Hinata, jatuh ke muka Naruto, melewati pipi Naruto yang terdapat tiga kumis di masing-masing pipinya, dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah, menjadi bulir-bulir bening kecil yang bercahaya.

"Bangunlah... Naruto-kun..." lirih Hinata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. "Kumohon... demi aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Haruka na machi no kanata kimi ni mo mieteru kana_

_Apa kau bisa melihatnya juga, sepanjang jalan dari kota yang jauh itu_

_'Sayonara' yasashii kono basho kara boku mo mata tabidatsu yo_

"_Selamat tinggal", aku akan meninggalkan tempat yang nyaman ini sekali lagi_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata..."

Hinata tersentak. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan segera melirik ke wajah Naruto. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Tangannya mencoba meraih tangan Hinata dan memegangnya. Batuk-batuknya membuat mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Namun, mulutnya tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Hinata... chan..." panggil Naruto. "Apa kita... benar-benar... sudah... menang?"

Hinata tersenyum bahagia dan kembali memeluk Naruto. Hinata sangat bersyukur orang yang dicintainya masih hidup.

"Iya, Naruto-kun..." jawab Hinata sambil tersenggak-senggak. "Kita sudah... menang..."

Hinata pun menaruh kembali kepala Naruto di pangkuannya sambil menyembuhkannya. Naruto terlihat sangat kesakitan. Luka dan darah terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto mengerang kecil saat Hinata menyembuhkannya. Tapi pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu kembali tenang dan mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Hinata.

"Keringkan air matamu... Hinata..." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak... suka... orang... yang suka... menangis..."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia pun mengelap air matanya dengan lengan panjangnya.

"Nah... jika begini... kau... terlihat... lebih cantik... Hinata..." puji Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Naruto. Ia memberitahu Naruto untuk mencoba duduk. Naruto pun mengangguk dan mencoba duduk.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hinata merasa _chakra_-nya akan habis. Dan itu artinya, ia harus segera membawa Naruto pada Sakura untuk pengobatan selanjutnya.

"Naruto-kun, _chakra_-ku hampir habis. Aku tidak bisa mengobatimu lagi," ujar Hinata sambil berdiri. "A-aku akan memanggil Sakura-chan untuk mengobatimu..."

_**Greb!**_

Hinata terkejut saat merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto. Saat ia melirik ke belakang, Hinata melihat Naruto yang menunduk dengan satu kaki yang dinaikkan untuk menopang tangannya. Rambutnya yang cukup lebat menutupi wajahnya, sehingga Hinata tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Jangan pergi," ujar Naruto. "Kumohon,"

Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di dekatnya. Hinata kembali menaikkan kepala Naruto di pangkuannya.

"Kau harus disembuhkan, Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata. "J-jika tidak―"

"Hinata," potong Naruto. "Sudahlah... toh, hidupku tak akan... lama lagi,"

Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Belum pernah ia melihat Naruto seputus asa ini.

"K-kau tidak boleh menyerah, Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata. "A-aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan menemanimu,"

Mereka terdiam sebentar.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," ujar Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum melihat pujaan hatinya senang kembali.

"Hinata, maukah kau... berjanji sesuatu... padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Jangan pernah... lupakan aku... oke?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Dan jangan pernah... mencoba untuk mengakhiri... hidupmu..."

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata mantap.

"Terima kasih... sudah mencintaiku selama ini..." ucap Naruto. "Aku juga mencintaimu... Hinata..."

Mata Naruto pun perlahan terpejam. Tangannya yang semula memegang Hinata pun terkulai kaku. Tubuhnya pun mulai terasa dingin.

Hinata yang menyadari itu langsung terkejut. Ia memegang tangan Naruto yang sudah terkulai lemas. Dingin. Itulah perasaan pertama yang Hinata rasakan. Hinata pun menaruh tangannya di wajah dan leher Naruto. Masih tetap dingin.

"T-tidak mungkin..." Hinata menatap raga Naruto di pangkuannya dengan tatapan takut. "I-ini... tidak mungkin..."

Sekali lagi Hinata meletakkan tangannya di wajah, leher, dan tangan Naruto. Bagian-bagian tubuh Naruto itu tetap dingin. Hinata pun menaruh tangannya di dada Naruto. Tidak ada denyut jantung sekecil apapun.

_Naruto sudah tiada._

Hinata kembali menitikkan air matanya. Ia merasa dirinya melemah dan cengeng saat menyadari kepergian Naruto. Semangatnya menurun drastis. Kebahagiannya menghilang dengan cepat.

"Naruto-kun! Kumohon, bangunlah!" Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Kumohon, bangunlah sekali lagi!"

Namun itu tidak ada gunanya. Naruto sudah pergi ke alam lain. Ia tidak akan pernah bangun lagi.

Hinata pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto sambil menangis. Baju Naruto pun basah karena tetesan air mata Hinata. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya agar orang yang dicintainya kembali. Tapi Hinata merasa terlalu lemah untuk berteriak. Ia pun berteriak sambil menahannya.

"NARUTO-KUN...!"

.

_Kanashimi ga itsuka soko de bokura wo hikitomeyou tomo_

_Meski jika kesedihan membawa kita kembali suatu hari_

_Negai wa omoi wa utsukushii mirai wo egaite iku kara_

_Harapanku dan cinta akan membuat masa depan yang indah_

_Tatoe maboroshi da toshite mo mitsukeru koto ga dekitara_

_Jadi aku bisa menemukannya, meski itu hanyalah ilusi_

_Kokoro wa hora ima koboreta hikari ni te wo nobasu yo_

_Hatiku, lihat, akan mengulurkan tangan pada cahaya yang berjatuhan sekarang itu_

.

Kaki Hinata berjalan pelan. Hinata sendiri tidak tahu kakinya akan membawa dirinya kemana. Pandangannya kosong. Saat ia sadar, ia sudah berada di depan kuburan seseorang. Nama seseorang yang selalu ia pikirkan selama ini tertulis pada batu nisan di hadapannya. Batu nisan yang bertuliskan _Uzumaki Naruto_.

Hinata membayangkan sosok yang menginspirasinya itu. Celotehannya, senyumannya, cengirannya. Hinata tidak akan pernah mendengar itu dari Naruto lagi untuk selamanya. Hinata merasakan tangannya seperti digenggam Naruto saat perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat. Hinata memeluk kedua lengannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Naruto... kun..." lirih Hinata sambil menggigil. "Aku pasti akan menemuimu..."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Tangannya merogoh kantong ninja kecil miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan... menarik kata-kataku..." Hinata tersenyum. "Karena itu adalah _nindo_-ku..."

.

_Kanashimi no sono mukou de kimi to mata deaeru made_

_Sampai aku melihatmu lagi di sisi lain dari kesedihan_

_Negai wa omoi wa yuruginai kotoba wo tsutaete iku kara_

_Harapanku dan cinta akan mengatakan kata-kata cahaya yang tak tergoyahkan_

.

Hinata mengeluarkan _kunai_-nya.

"Naruto-kun..." ujar Hinata. "Aku akan segera menyusulmu..."

.

_Hinata..._

.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi cahayaku selama ini..."

.

_Tidak, Hinata..._

.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku saat aku tidak mempercayai diriku sendiri..."

.

_Jangan lakukan itu, Hinata..._

.

"Terima kasih atas senyummu yang sudah menyelamatkanku..."

.

_Jangan..._

.

"Dulu aku selalu bersikap pesimis..."

.

_Hentikan..._

.

"Tapi saat melihatmu yang selalu berlatih agar keberadaanmu disadari, aku pun mencoba bangkit..."

.

_Hentikan yang kau lakukan, Hinata..._

.

"Aku mencoba bangkit agar harapanku menjadi kenyataan..."

.

_Tolong jangan lakukan itu, Hinata..._

.

"Harapan untuk bisa bertarung di sampingmu, Naruto-kun..."

.

_Tolong..._

.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Naruto-kun..."

.

_Kumohon..._

.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku..."

.

_Jangan lakukan itu..._

.

"Tolong izinkan aku melakukan ini..."

.

_Hinata..._

.

"_Watashi wa Naruto-kun ga daisuki dakara_ (Karena aku mencintai Naruto-kun)..."

.

.

_**Jreb!**_

.

.

_HINATA...!_

.

Darah mengalir keluar dari mulut Hinata. Hinata mengerang keras. _Kunai_ yang ia tancapkan pada perutnya membuatnya sangat kesakitan. Tapi memang inilah yang ia inginkan.

Hinata menarik _kunai_-nya sebentar. Napasnya sudah terengah-engah. Ia pun kembali menghunuskan _kunai_-nya pada perutnya untuk kedua kalinya. Mulut Hinata semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah. Beberapa sarafnya mulai tak berfungsi.

Hinata membuang _kunai_ yang sudah berlumuran darah itu. Ia tersenyum. Harapannya sekarang akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia akan segera bisa bertarung di sisi Naruto lagi.

"_Tadaima_... Naruto-kun..."

Hinata pun roboh.

.

_Kanashimi no yoru wo koete bokura wa shinji tsudzukeru_

_Aku akan tetap percaya lewat malam yang menyedihkan_

_Negai wa omoi wa owaranai sekai wo yumemite shimau kara_

_Harapanku dan cinta mimpi langit yang tak berujung_

_Tatoe hitotoki dake demo kirameku koto ga dekitara_

_Jika mereka bisa bersinar, jika hanya sebentar_

_Kokoro wa hora ima koboreta hikari ni te wo nobasu yo_

_Hatiku, lihat, akan mengulurkan tangan pada cahaya yang berjatuhan sekarang itu_

.

**Owari**

.

**a.n: **Bisa! Akhirnya bisa membuat fic Naruto bergenre _tragedy_! Hahaha...! #Ketawa-ketawa sendiri#

Yah, inilah fic Naruto pertamaku untuk event NHTD #4th! Maaf kalau ada kesamaan, tapi fic ini bener-bener murni dari Riez. Semoga cukup memuaskan... kalau boleh, minta dong review-nya... ^^


End file.
